


Studying

by duckywrites



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, That's it, tiny gals still being students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckywrites/pseuds/duckywrites
Summary: Nobody here is really studying. Lipson/Sunderland student stuff. Brief mentions of drugs/overdosing.
Relationships: Eleanor Lipson/Pearl Sunderland
Kudos: 2





	Studying

“How’s it going with your serious studying? That’s why you came to the library, isn’t it?”

Pearl leaned over the table, trying to peer at the book the other girl seemed to be rather engrossed in. She wasn’t the best in reading stuff backwards, but from what she could make out, that was not exactly a book on magic healing techniques from Central Europe. At least she doubted the words ‘steamy kisses’ and ‘twitching member’ were relevant to the topic at hand.

“I’m doing research,” Eleanor replied dismissively, brown eyes glued to the page. To say she was shameless was a gross understatement.

“Want to come upstairs?”

At that, Eleanor looked up at the grinning face of her fellow student. She considered for a moment, then got up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Pearl straightened up and nodded towards the door, walking ahead to the dorms of the Knowledge students above the library. Eleanor followed, climbing the stairs, her book still in her hand. She used her finger as a bookmark, lacking a proper one at the moment.

It was awfully quiet here; none of the other students of this discipline seemed to be around - or they were tucked away somewhere, with their noses in a book. It was quite different from the Physical Kids’ house (where Eleanor spent a good amount of time, because they threw the best parties). 

“Snooze central, huh?” the brunette murmured with a raised brow, closing the door behind her when they reached Pearl’s room.

“Is the infirmary more exciting? You lot always seem dead tired when you’re finally allowed to go upstairs.”

Eleanor chose not to reply. Fact was, the infirmary had strict rules about noise; partly because of the patients, and partly because they had to study almost as much as the Knowledge nerds. Elle had to read about three books as thick as the phone book of New York City by the end of the month, all while still working at the infirmary for four days a week. 

She put down her bag and dog-eared her book (ignoring Pearl grimacing in horror), then threw herself onto the blonde’s bed. It was not as neat as Eleanor’s room, but it was more comfortable, she noted. Aside from the obscure amount of cat paraphernalia littered around the place, there were photographs, showing Pearl posing in front of famous places, like the Pyramids, the Great Wall of China, and Buckingham Palace. Eleanor found herself slightly envious; New York was the fanciest place she had ever been to.

“You like to travel, huh?” she asked, sitting up again, feet crossed beneath her. Brown eyes scanned the room from wall to wall, craning her neck and tilting her head.

“Europe is full of super creepy haunted places,” Pearl said with just a little bit too much enthusiasm. She sat down beside Eleanor, a plush cat in her lap. She absentmindedly petted it as if it were alive, picking at the fake fur a little here and there.

“I was at this one place in Norway where they have paranormal sightings of Viking ships, full with crew and everything. We sat in the cold for hours but it was totally worth it. It was so wicked.” The blonde grinned widely, wishing she had pictures of it. Unfortunately, they didn’t show up on them.

“Wow. That sounds…exciting…” Eleanor shuddered a little at the thought. The fact ghosts existed never failed to freak her out; she was a doctor, and having to deal with the deceased spiritual leftovers of a person was something she tried to actively avoid by keeping them alive. Last thing she needed was someone haunting her because she fucked up. They were annoying enough without being dead.

“Yeah! There are so many theories about what keeps a spirit bound to this world, and what comes after we die. I find this so fascinating. When I was younger, I wanted to become a supernatural detective. You know, figuring out mysteries by asking deceased people, or murder victims.” 

Eleanor raised her brow in slight amusement at the thought, Pearl going all Dick Tracy with trench coat and hat, and an ouija board. “You’ve always been this weird?”

“Pretty much. I saw my dead grandmother when I was four. I overdosed once to see if I could get myself into a state of… well, almost being dead. It did work, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Was a pretty close one.”

“You did what? Are you completely…” Elle frowned in disbelief, shaking her head. “You’re a fucking moron, Pearl. Don’t fucking do that again, you hear me?” She took the plush cat from the other and threw it right back at her. 

“It was for science! Well, and because of other reasons, but I don’t like talking about that. I’m not going to do it again. Next time I dive into the realm of the dead is when I die. I hope.” Pearl caught the cat by its tail, giving it a few apologetic pats on the head. “Are you worried about me? That’s so cute. I didn’t know you feel this way, Ellie.” 

“Oh shut up.”

“No, no, I can see it clearly. You caaaare about me,” Pearl said in a sing-song voice, grinning. 

“I’m a doctor, do you want me to congratulate you to being a moron playing with your life? That’s pretty much against any codex I involuntarily signed up for when I got my PhD.” Eleanor rolled her eyes.

“Mhhh, you play the tough girl but you care, Dr. Ellie.” Pearl was unable to wipe the grin off her face, even if she wanted to.

“Don’t call me that. I’m a surgeon, so take me seriously.”

“I take you very seriously, even when you’re cute as a button. You’re very talented and so smart. You’re going to take over the infirmary one day, I’m sure,” Pearl cooed, while inching closer to the brunette, her hands sliding up Eleanor’s thighs. “I’d put my life in your hands any time without a single worry on my mind.”

“If you think flattery will get you anywhere,” Eleanor replied with a raised brow, leaning in closer, “You’re absolutely right.” She smiled, then, pecking Pearl’s lips.

“How about we relax a little and then I’ll help you study?” Pearl’s lips moved down the length of Elle’s throat, coaxing out a pleased moan from the other. She kissed her jawline, softly pushing her back into the pillows covered in images of kittens.

“How about you shut up and kiss me?”

“…fair. Let’s go with that.”


End file.
